


嘉磊/全情入戏

by ScarlettZoro



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:20:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26640559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarlettZoro/pseuds/ScarlettZoro
Summary: 嘉磊  影帝嘉X歌手磊  胡编乱造 请勿上升  一发完
Relationships: 嘉磊 - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	嘉磊/全情入戏

一周前赵磊经纪人何鸣颤颤巍巍地跟赵磊说自己给他接了电影《寻星》的主题曲，赵磊有些奇怪地看着止不住颤抖的何鸣，问：“不就一主题曲吗？虽说没有事前跟我商量但是你也不用这么紧张吧？”

何鸣擦了擦头上的汗，接着道：“不止主题曲，还…还有男主的角色。”

“你说什么？”赵磊不敢相信自己堂堂一获奖无数的歌手居然在即将奔三的这年被经纪人坑去做演员。一定是经纪人脑子不灵光，看到有人说自己最近的歌没什么突破就想让自己转型，可是使大劲了错把跨界当转型。

何鸣心一横，继续解释道：“那个导演何文武是我表叔，那天我们一起喝酒他给我一顿分析。总之就是去拍这部电影一定对你有帮助我头脑一热就签了。而且你几乎是本色出演，那个角色也是个歌手，所以不用担心演技的问题……”越说到后面何鸣声音越小。

赵磊揉揉太阳穴，认命了。“什么电影，剧本呢？”

“电影是双男主，不过目前没有具体的结局。你完全可以把它当成是和小伙伴一起升级打怪的追梦故事。”何鸣一口气说完才敢去看赵磊的反应。

“推了。”赵磊黑着脸不容反驳。

“那个违约金……”

何鸣还没说完，赵磊就插话道：“赔！”

“五千万。”何鸣说了金额。

画面死一般地寂静，半晌赵磊终于开口。“老何，你今年奖金没了。”

倒不是没钱，问题是这五千万用来做音乐不好吗？

一周后，剧组开始拍前集训。何鸣给赵磊送到剧组，再三询问要不要他留下来。赵磊觉得现在最碍眼的就是何鸣，于是把他劝回去了。何鸣又问要不要给他找个临时生活助理过来，赵磊也拒绝了。说这么多年早就习惯一个人了。

相比赵磊的低调简单，另一个男主的排场就显得大了些，两个生活助理，一个营养师，一个个人化妆师，一行人浩浩荡荡。

赵磊这才后知后觉地想起来另一个男主是焉栩嘉，比自己小两岁，今年27，却已经拿了影帝和视帝，多栖发展全面开花。只是不懂为什么要在这时候接这么部电影，怎么看剧本也不像是冲奖的剧本。

集训完后电影才会正式开拍，提前一起参加集训也是为了彼此提前熟悉一下合作对方和拍摄环境。赵磊是送走何鸣后回酒店的时候遇到焉栩嘉一行人的，对方看起来刚到，在等电梯。赵磊在过去打招呼还是磨叽一下等下一趟电梯之间犹豫，因为他并不是什么容易跟人热络起来的人，内敛慢热彬彬有礼心细周到却又和人保持着适当的距离。

正纠结着焉栩嘉已经发现了他，看到赵磊的瞬间焉栩嘉似乎眼睛亮了一下，然后便大步走向赵磊。

“赵老师好，我是焉栩嘉。接下来请多多关照。”焉栩嘉强忍住上前抱住赵磊的冲动，尽力维持着初次见面该有的礼貌客气，伸出手等赵磊回应。

“你好，赵磊。”赵磊轻轻握了一下焉栩嘉指尖便迅速放开，和自己一年四季都微凉的手指相比焉栩嘉的手触感很温暖，两手相握的时候能看出来焉栩嘉的手要比自己的手大一圈。

“之前导演跟我说这次跟我演对手戏的人是你，我一开始还不信。没想到你真的来了。”看上去焉栩嘉对于即将和赵磊合作这件事情很是开心，眼神里藏不住的隐隐期待。

赵磊只觉得对方过于热情，好像他们认识了很久一样。

“音乐不好做，就来跨界了。”赵磊的说法也算真实。

焉栩嘉笑笑，“赵老师说笑了，你做什么都会做的好的。对了，我是你歌迷，回头方便给我签名吗？”

听到焉栩嘉说是自己的歌迷，赵磊才有了跟对方聊下去的兴趣。“当然方便。来之前我临时抱佛脚也看了你的一些作品。”

焉栩嘉忽略了赵磊临时抱佛脚的定语，一听赵磊也看了自己的作品眼里的笑意闪了闪。

电梯到达，赵磊跟焉栩嘉一行人一起进了电梯，这才发现两人住在同一层，而且房间是门对门。两人互相道了别，各自回房间休息。

进了房间赵磊把刚刚对焉栩嘉的印象和之前想象出来的形象对比了一下，发现有些偏差。焉栩嘉真人看起来要比上镜后瘦，整个人都要更帅气，脸部轮廓也更凌厉。在电梯前等着不说话的时候还以为是个高冷且不好相处的人，可是一笑起来整个人就变得无比柔和，虽然很热情但不是无法招架的那种，也比较懂分寸。

总之这个合作对象看上去还不错。

正想着门口传来一阵敲门声，赵磊透过猫眼看了下是焉栩嘉在门外手里似乎拿着什么东西。

赵磊开了门才发现焉栩嘉饱了一摞自己的专辑，这才想起来自己刚答应的签名的事情。这人真是一点都不客气。

“赵老师，我怕开拍之后忙起来忘了这事就先拿过来了。可以吗？”焉栩嘉有些不好意思。

“没关系。”赵磊接过专辑才看清楚着正是自己已发行的十张实体专辑，全部是珍藏版，心里一时触动。“要不要进来喝点什么？”

焉栩嘉受宠若惊，“赵老师方便吗？”

“方便的。”赵磊轻轻一笑。

焉栩嘉跟着赵磊一起进了房间，赵磊将专辑放下转身问焉栩嘉喝什么。焉栩嘉一眼看到房间里做手冲咖啡的设备，想必是赵磊自己带过来的，便答：“咖啡吧。”

赵磊应了一声便去给焉栩嘉做手冲咖啡。焉栩嘉观察了一下房间发现只有一个人的物品，便问：“赵老师没带助理过来吗？”

“嗯，比较习惯一个人。”赵磊语气淡淡的。

“哦。不过拍戏和你个人词曲创作不一样，要在剧组呆很久的。什么自己来会很累的。”

“没关系，一个人自在一些。”赵磊端了刚冲好的咖啡过来，焉栩嘉连忙去接。

“那如果你有什么需要帮忙的话就找我吧，我带了两个助理。”

“你干嘛带那么多人，不会不方便吗？”赵磊想起在电梯口遇到的浩浩荡荡一行人。

焉栩嘉听了像小孩子一样鼓了鼓脸颊，“也不是我要带那么多人的，但是黄远怕我照顾不好自己又觉得我这个身份应该有点排场所以就这样了。”

“黄远？”赵磊不知道这个人。

“是我经纪人。”焉栩嘉解释，然后端起咖啡喝了一口细细品尝了下，“好喝。”

赵磊翻出签字笔开始给焉栩嘉签名，签着签着忍不住问：“这些专辑都是你自己买的吗？”

焉栩嘉听了奇怪地看向赵磊，“当然啊！不过有两张实在太难抢了所以动用了点关系。赵老师，你不会是在质疑我到底是不是你粉丝吧？我可太伤心了。”

赵磊被噎了一下，如果焉栩嘉说的是真的那自己刚刚的问题的确伤到粉丝的心了。于是连忙补救道，“那以后你可以直接跟我说，我亲自送给你。”

“好！一言为定！”焉栩嘉眉梢都带着欣喜。

赵磊签好了专辑两人又闲聊了一会儿互加了微信，焉栩嘉便带着专辑走了，让赵磊好好休息。

晚上导演见主演都到了便组了个饭局让大家熟悉一下。何导是国内顶尖的那波的导演之一，擅长拍文艺片，能把文艺片拍得唯美又叫座的国内可能就只此一个。这次不知道抱了什么心态选择了这样一部看起来不算出彩的片子。

何导见焉栩嘉和赵磊都来了就忙着介绍两人认识。只见何导热心地拽着着焉栩嘉的小手臂把他拉到赵磊面前，“赵磊，这位是焉栩嘉。也就是这部戏里面你的搭档。”

赵磊微微笑着，“我们今天见过了。”

“这样啊，见过了好。你们得快点熟悉起来平时多照应照应。嘉嘉，赵磊在演戏方面是新人你多照顾下。”何导交代焉栩嘉。

“何导您放心吧。赵老师人很好，肯定不会让您失望的。”焉栩嘉见赵磊有些不知所措便接了何导的话。

何导招待他们挨着坐下，其他几位演员也到了。何导便叫服务员上了菜，大家一起边吃边聊。

反正第二天不开工，大家便敞开了喝。酒过三巡何导开始拉着赵磊和焉栩嘉聊这次的剧本。

《寻星》讲的是许嘉和罗磊两个人的故事。两人少年时因一档选秀节目认识最后成为队友，但是出道后却被公司搁置资源贫瘠，为了能真正在娱乐圈立足两人决定一起再次参加选秀，经历一段磨难后最终成功再次一起出道。此时两人已经长大，发展方向也渐渐不同。两年后两人团队解散，但是两人却始终相互陪伴相互鼓励，最终在各自领域发光发热成为炙手可热的那颗星。

剧本着重的是娱乐圈背后的故事，光鲜与黑暗并存，大环境下的身不由己和镜头背后的情感羁绊互相拉扯。听何导说完之后，赵磊突然觉得这个故事好像比先前自己看的时候有意思了些。

赵磊和焉栩嘉是从他们第二次参加选秀开始演，前面的部分由小演员完成。

“磊磊啊，你是怎么看待许嘉和罗磊的关系的？”何导熟了之后便不再喊赵磊的全名，而是换了更亲切的称呼。

赵磊想了一会儿，说：“我觉得他们是在娱乐圈难得的毕生知己吧。”

“就只是知己？”何导不太确定自己听到的答案。

“嗯，不是知己吗？”赵磊反问。

何导很想问赵磊是不是真的仔细看完了剧本，虽说剧本没挑明，结局目前也是开放式的但是各种细节上的描述来看两人都不只是知己那么简单。何文武想了想，换了个问题。

“磊磊，你谈过恋爱吗？”

赵磊和焉栩嘉同时被呛了一口，赵磊有些茫然地看着何文武。

“何导，这个有关系吗？”

焉栩嘉以为赵磊是不好回答，便道：“何导，赵老师这个年纪没谈恋爱才不正常吧。”

赵磊闻言涨红了脸，小声嘀咕道：“没谈过怎么就不正常了？”

何文武听了点点头。“没谈过恋爱倒是就解释通了。没事，剧本可以慢慢磨或许慢慢你就懂了。不过，磊磊怎么会一直没谈恋爱啊？”

“我比较享受一个人独处，别人跟我在一起会觉得我无趣吧。”赵磊笑笑。

“怎么会！赵老师有才华有内涵有品位，我觉得很有趣。”焉栩嘉插话道。

赵磊向焉栩嘉望过去，对方正一脸诚恳地看着自己，见自己看过去了还用力地点点头力证刚刚自己说的都是肺腑之言。赵磊这下笑得微微露出了牙齿，焉栩嘉有瞬间的失神。

“赵老师喜欢什么类型？”焉栩嘉撑着头看赵磊，等他的回答。

“不知道。”赵磊说着还摇摇头，焉栩嘉也没再追问。

何文武有些喝多了，一再嘱咐焉栩嘉和赵磊要好好相处，早点找到许嘉和罗磊的感觉。焉栩嘉连连应允，赵磊也配合地点点头。两人一起把何文武送回了房间，跟何导助理说了何导有些喝多了让他好好照顾便一起离开了。

赵磊突然想起来刚刚何导没有问焉栩嘉的看法，虽然这份工作接的不情不愿但是还是要认真对待的。演戏的事情焉栩嘉才是行家，赵磊想问问他的看法。

“那个…焉…嗯…嘉？”赵磊一时不知道该怎么称呼焉栩嘉，叫全名又有点生疏。

“嘉嘉吧。正好戏里你也这么叫我。”焉栩嘉解围道。

“嗯。嘉嘉，你是怎么看待许嘉和罗磊的关系的啊？”

焉栩嘉愣了一下，很显然没想到赵磊会来问自己。

“他们关系很特殊，我理解的跟你不太一样。”焉栩嘉说完笑而不语。

赵磊隐约有点明白了，原来何鸣说的双男主是这个意思。想到了那方面之后赵磊再看焉栩嘉就觉得有些不自在，不由地红了耳朵。

“赵老师不用紧张，离开拍还有一段时间呢。早点休息。”

说话间两人已经到了各自的房间门口，便互相道了别各自回房休息。

说是集训，实际上更像是针对赵磊和焉栩嘉的双人培训。因为剧情需要会涉及到舞台演出的部分，所以焉栩嘉需要练习唱跳；而赵磊接触表演甚少所以训练则侧重于表演基础和技巧。看起来两个人应该分开特训，但是何文武偏偏就让他俩全程一起训练，焉栩嘉练习声乐赵磊跟着，赵磊学习表演焉栩嘉陪着。虽然不懂何导为什么这么安排，但是赵磊每天还是认真对待。

因为两人薄弱的部分正好是对方擅长的，所以经常互相指导一来二去熟悉了不少。这天舞蹈老师给他们了教了一支新舞蹈，难度大节奏快，要求第二天课上必须熟练完成。赵磊和焉栩嘉一起一遍遍重复练习，没多会儿双双瘫在舞蹈室。

“赵老师你知道吗，其实最后电影里的所有舞台部分加起来不会超过两分钟。”焉栩嘉望着天花板跟赵磊说话。

“你怎么知道？”

焉栩嘉侧过头去看赵磊，说，“因为重要的是背后的故事，许嘉和罗磊一起训练了无数日日夜夜。在第二次出道之前他们就一起训练了四年，真正站在舞台上的时间却少的可怜。”

赵磊听了焉栩嘉的话突然就有些明白导演为什么要安排他们俩一起特训了，不曾无数次一起从黄昏到黎明就不能体会许嘉和罗磊之间的羁绊。

“你很厉害，我看剧本的时候没有想到那么多。”赵磊由衷夸赞，接着道：“继续练吧。”

“赵老师才厉害，要不是你帮我我觉得我要死在声乐课上了。”

说完两人又开始了训练。

接下来各个老师都跟故意找茬一样，为了顺利完成老师布置的内容赵磊和焉栩嘉不得不互相补课，除了睡觉之外其他时间几乎都在一起。

半个月后电影正式开拍，虽然参加了半个月的紧急训练，但是真正开始拍摄之后赵磊还是紧张。第一天拍摄的只是一些简单的镜头，是罗磊和许嘉参加第二次选秀，到达集训场地后选择宿舍认识新环境新朋友的部分。

然而拍了几遍何导都不满意，直接让全体休息二十分钟找状态。然后把赵磊和焉栩嘉招呼过去看回放，画面里罗磊看许嘉和看其他人并没有什么明显的差别。

“你们俩一起特训了半个月还不熟吗？这个画面我完全看不出来罗磊和许嘉已经认识四年了，而且是彼此青春里很重要的四年。”何文武也不说应该要怎样，只说不满意。

“不好意思，是我的问题。”赵磊盯着回放咬了咬下嘴唇。

“好好调整下吧。”何文武摆摆手让两人去调整状态。

赵磊默默走到一边坐下开始思考，一筹莫展的样子。

焉栩嘉走了过去在赵磊旁边坐下，玩笑道：“赵老师不会是在想干脆不拍了吧？”

“当然不是！”赵磊坚决回道，随后又略显无力地闭着眼睛，“只是感叹隔行如隔山。”

“万事开头难而已。”说完焉栩嘉便开始帮赵磊分析这一段罗磊应该是什么状态。“他们已经认识了四年，彼此很熟悉。这次又一起重新踏上走过的征程，一切既熟悉又新鲜。刚接触新环境人会缩在舒适圈，所以他们会互相依赖，比如走在一起，情不自禁在人群中搜寻对方的身影，不管什么事情都先想到对方……”

赵磊开始明白了，再拍的时候已没有先前的尴尬，虽然还有表演痕迹但比之前好了很多，何导便让过了。赵磊知道自己的表现并没有让何文武完全满意，他又一直都是做什么都要做到最好的那种人，所以心里也暗自较着劲。

晚上收了工回到了酒店，赵磊犹豫再三决定去找焉栩嘉请教演戏方面的问题。避免白跑一趟就先微信问了焉栩嘉在不在房间想跟他对下戏。

谁知没过一会儿就有人来敲赵磊房间的门，开门一看正是焉栩嘉。赵磊诧异了下便连忙让焉栩嘉进去。

“你怎么过来了。”赵磊招呼焉栩嘉坐下。

“你发微信不是找我吗？所以我就过来了。忘了拿剧本，就用赵老师的可以吗？”

“可以。”赵磊把剧本递给焉栩嘉，“其实，我是想问问你别的事情。”

焉栩嘉直视着赵磊，示意他继续往下说。

“我觉得我演的很差，表演课的时候还好，今天一开拍就很难入戏。”

“所以赵老师是想问怎么快速入戏吗？”焉栩嘉总结。

“对。虽然我以后可能也不会做演员，但是既然接了这次的工作我想尽最大的努力把它做到最好。”说到要做到最好的时候，赵磊的语气异常坚定。

“赵老师跟我想象中有点不一样。”

“是吗？我只是不喜欢留遗憾。”

“这点你跟罗磊倒是挺像的。”焉栩嘉想了想又说，“其实抛去某些性格方面的因素赵老师有没有觉得你和罗磊其实是同类人。你们都是专业音乐人，都很自律又努力，只是罗磊更开朗一些。不过他的开朗是因为他从年少时就有许嘉的陪伴，如果赵老师也遇到过那样一个人，你们就更像了。”

“你不说我都没发现。”

“赵老师不妨把自己就当成罗磊。”

“什么意思？”赵磊把沏好的茶递给焉栩嘉。

焉栩嘉喝了一口，有淡淡的茉莉花香。

“表演分体验派、方法派和体现派，很多有经验的演员用的大多是后两者。而没有表演技巧和经验的新人通常要用第一种才能更好地入戏，又称献舍式表演。简单来说，就是你要相信这个故事是真实存在的，并把自己完全当成罗磊。为了保持状态，在拍摄期间下戏了也要作为罗磊生活着。”

“听起来不简单啊。”赵磊故作轻松呼出一口气又笑笑。

“我可以配合赵老师。不过…”焉栩嘉没继续往下说，而是看着赵磊。

“不过什么？”

“这个方法容易让人陷进去，出戏很难。”

“以后的事以后再说吧，我想做好眼前的。”赵磊坚定道。

“好，那我陪你。”

两人对了下第二天的戏，结束的时候焉栩嘉跟赵磊说从明天开始两个人一起上下班并且分一个助理在片场照顾赵磊。

“我自己可以的。”赵磊习惯性拒绝。

“赵老师，罗磊和许嘉很长时间内都是一起上下班的。而且，罗磊不会拒绝许嘉。”

“……好，谢谢。”

“客气~”

焉栩嘉要走的时候被赵磊叫住喝了杯热牛奶，说是助眠。

“赵老师对合作对象都这么好吗？”焉栩嘉喝完牛奶嘴唇周围留了一圈白渍。

赵磊拿纸伸手帮焉栩嘉擦了，“没有，我很少有机会跟一个合作对象呆这么久。再者，我觉得罗磊也会这么对许嘉的。方便入戏。”

“是我没接住，恭喜入戏。”焉栩嘉说完笑笑，和赵磊告完别便回了自己房间。

焉栩嘉回房一直带着无法言喻的笑，助理小周终于忍不住了问焉栩嘉。“嘉哥，你从赵磊房间出来后就一直不能控制表情，你们怎么了？”

闻言焉栩嘉收了收表情，“有吗？我只是在想上一次被人催着喝热牛奶还是高考前，那会儿我妈天天催着我。”

“你不是不喝牛奶吗？换口味了，要帮你准备吗？”小周准备记录。

“不用，有人会准备的。你回去吧，我要洗洗睡了。”

第二天一早焉栩嘉发微信跟赵磊说完该一起上班了便在走廊等他，赵磊一出来焉栩嘉就自然而然地搭上去。

“赵老师~”焉栩嘉拖着尾音带着刚起床的慵懒，猛一听跟撒娇似的。

“嗯？”赵磊声音依然水波不惊的样子，但是比以前多了点温度。

自从焉栩嘉跟赵磊说完要献舍式入戏之后赵磊对焉栩嘉的接近便不再设防，当真开始向罗磊和许嘉的相处模式靠近。

“我觉得赵老师从明天开始要亲自叫我起床。”

“我怎么不记得剧本里有这样的桥段？”

“有的，他们第一次参加选秀的时候。”

“我们是从第二次选秀开始拍的。”赵磊笃定道。

“赵老师~不了解过去就只能知其然不知其所以然。再说了，后来的剧本里没再出现过也不代表没发生过啊。”焉栩嘉又将赵磊搂紧了些。

“好。”赵磊觉得焉栩嘉说的有些道理就应了下来。焉栩嘉脸上的笑意更盛了些。

不愧是影帝，自从接受了焉栩嘉的建议两人戏里戏外都变得亲近后赵磊发现入戏容易多了，拍起前期没什么感情冲突的戏份来NG的次数越来越少了，何导为此连连夸赞赵磊进步很大。赵磊不好意思地笑笑，说全是嘉嘉的功劳。

下了戏赵磊搭了焉栩嘉的保姆车一起回酒店，路上两人聊起了第二天要拍的戏份。

这是罗磊和许嘉第二次选秀的第三场公演，也是决赛前的最后一次公演。两人所在的队伍各自取得了小组第一的成绩。在两人第一次参加选秀的时候有次比赛拿了第三，那时候俩人就有了要一起把第三变成第一的约定。没想到阴差阳错地在第二次选秀时弥补了几年前的遗憾，两人因此心情舒畅，仿佛一起再次出道的美好未来已经触手可及。公演结束后，两人压抑不住内心的喜悦在别人忙着补觉休息的时候两人精心打扮一番去了琴房。聊的正欢，不料被前来探班的自媒体博主闯入，两人一时竟有种早恋被抓包的惊慌失措，强行镇定后接受了博主的采访。

“早恋被抓包？”赵磊看着剧本真实地发出疑惑，毕竟这是母胎solo选手的知识盲区。

“赵老师没有惊慌失措的时候吗？”

“没有。”

“我猜对了。赵老师一看就是什么事情都在掌控之内，有条不紊的类型。”焉栩嘉侧过身坐着，这样方便观察赵磊的表情和动作。

“这样不好吗？”赵磊偏过头看焉栩嘉，两人一下就对视上。

“说不定我就是赵老师生命中的意外。”

“是挺意外的。反正我近三十年的生命历程里还没有叫过影帝起床，还是个爱赖床的影帝。”

“赵老师，我这可是牺牲了自我形象去贴近许嘉好让你入戏啊好不好。”

“你猜我信不信？”

……

两人吵吵闹闹就回到了酒店，按照最近的习惯两人睡前会对一个小时左右的戏。到了房间门口，焉栩嘉揽过赵磊趴在赵磊耳边压低声音问：“赵老师，你房间还是我房间？”

赵磊被耳边萦绕的呼吸挠的心痒痒的，“你要干嘛？”

“对戏啊，赵老师在想什么？”焉栩嘉看着赵磊脸上逐渐扩散的绯红止不住嘴角上扬。

赵磊没好气地开了自己房间的门径直走了进去，但也没忍心把门直接关了。焉栩嘉立马跟了进去，见好就收地拿起剧本认真跟赵磊对戏。 

翌日，正式开拍。

焉栩嘉开拍前走过去帮赵磊理了理衣服，秉着礼尚往来的原则赵磊自然也帮焉栩嘉整理了造型。

“赵老师今天特别好看，精致帅气。”焉栩嘉赞叹道。

“你今天也很好看啊，青春逼人。”

“虽然知道赵老师大概是在夸许嘉，不过我就当是夸我咯。”说罢焉栩嘉朝赵磊勾勾手指，赵磊狐疑地靠过去，焉栩嘉便凑在赵磊耳边轻声说：“赵老师加油，这场戏拍完我告诉你一个秘密。”

琴房里罗磊和许嘉正有说有笑，罗磊手舞足蹈地比划着许嘉在公演时跳的舞，许嘉盯着罗磊出神，突然许嘉靠近罗磊将对方抵在钢琴旁圈住，然后一点点靠近罗磊不知道是要说什么还是要做什么，罗磊紧张地咽了下口水。此时门外突然响起一阵骚动，罗磊忙推开许嘉看向门口。见进来的人是一个有名的博主便主动打招呼，但是因为紧张竟只顾得上招手而忘了称呼。被询问俩人在做什么时，罗磊慌里慌张地解释在擦琴，而后又改口在摸琴。被推开的许嘉原本还有些懊恼，但看见罗磊这么紧张的样子似乎又被安慰到了，这才接过话开始和博主交谈自如。

“过。”万万没想到居然一遍过了，何导毫不吝啬地赞扬赵磊，“磊磊刚刚的表现特别好，把两人之间将破未破的关系拿捏得特别好，还有被撞破之后的慌乱和羞涩也特别到位。”

赵磊根本听不见何导的夸奖，眼睛盯着焉栩嘉都快盯出火来。“你刚刚为什么突然离我那么近，对戏的时候明明不是这样的。”

“我不突然靠近你会紧张吗？”焉栩嘉理直气壮。

“……”赵磊感觉自己一拳打到了棉花上，对方论据充足，自己倒显得无理取闹了。于是换了个话题，“你说的秘密是什么。”

“赵老师该不会拍戏的时候也想着我说的话，所以才正好演出了期待的效果吧？”

赵磊发现自己最近好像完全被焉栩嘉拿捏住了，毫无秘密可言。虽然被说中了但也执拗地拒不回答，企图蒙混过关。不过焉栩嘉也只是点到为止，并没有继续打破砂锅问到底。

“那天是5月20日，许嘉准备跟罗磊表白的。这是你剧本里没有的秘密。”焉栩嘉说完静静地看着赵磊的反应。

“他们…真的是爱情？”赵磊之前信了何鸣的话，一直把这部戏当成小伙伴一起打怪升级的故事，只是最近演着演着似乎也察觉出一点不太对的地方。虽然赵磊没有经历过亲密关系也发现了罗磊和许嘉之间的亲密已经完全超过了朋友的界限。经过焉栩嘉这么一说，赵磊也开始相信或许罗磊和许嘉真的是爱情。5月20日当天的双人约会，太暧昧了。

“至少在我的剧本里是这样的。”焉栩嘉见赵磊有点发愣，便帮他理了理头发轻声问，“所以赵老师现在后悔了吗？”

“后悔什么？”

“后悔要献舍式入戏啊。”

“我要后悔也是后悔没有直接赔了违约金辞演。入戏是为了把工作做好，这没什么好后悔的。”

见赵磊说的真切，焉栩嘉松了一口气。

“赵老师尽管入戏，我都会好好配合。”

赵磊点点头，那时的他还以为焉栩嘉的意思只是单纯地会帮助他入戏。

拍摄渐入佳境的时候赵磊遇到了首场需要全力调动情绪的戏。

罗磊和许嘉虽然在第三次公演的表现都很优秀，但是实力很多时候并不等于成绩。罗磊的排名下跌严重，甚至掉出了出道位。这天要拍的这场戏便是许嘉和罗磊一起去天台看自己的排名，罗磊在知道自己的排名后故作轻松，许嘉看着罗磊满眼心疼与不甘。节目组让选手给指定的伙伴写信，毫无意外，罗磊和许嘉的信是写给彼此的。名次揭晓后两人开始读给对方的信，当罗磊读到他们一起走过的四年青春时终于情绪爆发，没忍住哭了。

这场戏赵磊怎么都哭不出来，他和罗磊的人生轨迹并不相同。他的星路并不算坎坷，没有人陪他一起逐梦娱乐圈，一起经历暗无天光的黑暗，当然，最主要的是他也没经历什么黑暗，甚至没有参加过选秀。最开始只是在网络上发表自己的翻唱作品，意外走红后就签了唱片公司直接出道了，再接着便开始自己创作。赵磊嗓音本就有先天优势，又读了专业院校，沉迷音乐不问是非，所以圈内很多人对赵磊这个人和他的作品的评价都是两个字——纯粹。他有如今的成就都是一点点积累起来的，虽然耗费的时间长了些，但着实没遇到过什么坎坷。对于罗磊的经历他很难感同身受，更别说他长这么大本来就没哭过几次了。

赵磊不管怎么调动情绪最多也只能红了眼眶，何文武愁的一筹莫展，一根烟接着一根烟。

“磊磊，你出道后就没遇到过梦想破灭的时刻吗？”

“没。”赵磊无辜地摇摇头。

“我来跟赵老师说吧。”焉栩嘉对何导说，何导点点头，宣布休息二十分钟。

焉栩嘉挨着赵磊坐下，慢条斯理地开始跟赵磊聊天。

“赵老师，你不一定要逼着自己去套罗磊的心境。你就当是自己拼命想要得到的东西与自己失之交臂了就行。之前一直跟你说入戏，但是很多时候还是要依靠技巧。否则演员去演那么多自己没经历过的桥段时岂不是太难了。说白了人的情绪也不过是喜怒哀乐而已，需要调动哪种情绪就把自己心底对应的那段经历拿出来根据剧情放大至不同的程度就好。这场戏既然无法代入，那不如用你自己的情绪去代替吧。”

赵磊听完焉栩嘉的话没有回应，似乎开始陷入某些回忆中。过了会儿赵磊跟何导说可以开始了。

再次开拍时，罗磊边读信边落泪，哽咽着将信读完，肩膀止不住地抖动一看就是在强撑。许嘉揽着罗磊的肩膀担忧地看着他生怕他崩溃，明明自己的名次很好却怎么也开心不起来，眼里只有罗磊，许嘉说，“你别吓我。”

何文武对赵磊的表现很满意，虽然有些地方可以更好但是赵磊的情绪似乎有点控制不住便过了。焉栩嘉也没想到赵磊会情绪失控，但想到这是赵磊第一次去深挖自己内心深处的痛苦，出现这样的情况似乎也能理解。

停拍后赵磊原地蹲下去抱住自己，虽然没有发出声音，但是整个身体抖动不止，一看就是陷入了极度悲伤的情绪之中。焉栩嘉在赵磊旁边蹲下，不停地抚摸着赵磊的后背帮他舒缓情绪。工作人员已经在安排转场，何文武有意让焉栩嘉和赵磊借此机会升华感情，便催促着大家赶紧撤离，没一会儿天台上就只剩下焉栩嘉和赵磊两人。

“难过的话说出来会好一点。”

赵磊抬起一直埋着的头，眼睫已经被眼泪浸湿一片，眼睛也哭红了。焉栩嘉拿着刚刚问助理要的手帕认真又轻柔地帮赵磊拭去脸上七横八纵的泪痕，赵磊一时之间分不清眼前的是许嘉还是焉栩嘉，如果是许嘉和罗磊，那分享秘密也没什么的吧。

半晌，赵磊张了张嘴开口道：“知道我为什么不喜欢交际吗？不是我讨厌热闹，而是我没办法和人建立亲密关系。我还小的时候爸妈关系就不好连带着也不在意我。我以为只要我好好表现就能获得他们的关注，但是根本没有用。他们最后还是彻底破裂了，并且都放弃了我的抚养权。这个世界上跟我最亲密的两个人都会把我丢下，其他还有谁能靠得住呢。”

“一个人长大，一定很累吧。”焉栩嘉张开怀抱将赵磊抱在怀里。

“本来不累的，但是你一安慰突然就觉得好累啊。”

“赵老师，都过去了，以后有我陪你。”

戏里，许嘉对罗磊说，你别吓我。

戏外，焉栩嘉对赵磊说，都过去了。

一声赵老师将赵磊拉回现实，他挣扎着从焉栩嘉怀里退了出来，敷衍地回应了一个“嗯”字。

知道赵磊并没有把自己的话当真，焉栩嘉也没在意，只是给赵磊递过去方才就准备好的热水。

又缓了一会儿两人才一起下了天台去楼下拍下一场戏。

重压之下很多选手都出现了失眠的状态，本身睡眠就不好的罗磊已经夜夜失眠有一段时间了。在得知自己的最新名次之后更是无心睡眠，练习至凌晨后许嘉便陪着失眠的罗磊喝粥聊天。

何导觉得赵磊现在的状态拍这场戏正好，刚释放过浓烈的情绪整个人透露着惫态，此刻又是深夜，灯光也省了很多事。

“这场戏没有具体的台词，不会收音，你们只需要正常聊天就行，但是要有情绪的起伏。”何文武拍戏喜欢给演员制造最佳拍摄环境，为了让两人能有看上去就是在交心对谈的效果何导还清了场。

焉栩嘉和赵磊入座后，拍摄开始。

“赵老师之前有过和人聊到凌晨的经历吗？除了工作。”焉栩嘉先开口。

“没有。”赵磊的答案很容易被猜到。

“除了工作和游戏的话，我也没有。”焉栩嘉用汤匙搅了搅碗里的粥，继续道：“今天知道了赵老师的秘密，作为交换，我也给赵老师讲一个故事吧。”

赵磊抬头看焉栩嘉，等着他的下文。

“赵老师知道我的经历吧，童星出道，一直做的都是演员。看上去好像一帆风顺，其实转型的那几年特别痛苦。明明十几岁了，大家对你的印象却还是六七岁的小朋友。十四岁那年，我参加一个晚会结果被要求上台唱儿歌，我内心很抵触表演的时候就笑不出来。然后一下台就被经纪人骂得狗血淋头，他说童星出名最后却默默无闻的一大把，说我不趁着还有点热度卖卖萌以后就算想扮可爱也没人看了。”

“然后呢？”赵磊眼里有心疼。

焉栩嘉笑笑，“然后我就躲进卫生间哭了起来。”

赵磊突然想起来什么，眼里闪过诧异，焉栩嘉嘴巴一张一合说完了后面的故事。

“大概是我哭得太伤心了，旁边隔间的人被我触动便从下面的缝隙给我递了一包纸巾，安慰我说不要哭了。我没接纸巾，他就一直举着也没有缩回去。过了会儿他有些焦急地说快到他表演了不能再陪我了让我快拿着我才接过纸巾。奇怪的是他走了之后也没有其他人再进来，等我情绪平稳后洗完脸出门才发现门口放了正在打扫的提醒牌。那个人就算走了也帮我守好了我小小的自尊。”

赵磊想起来那时候他十六岁，刚在网络上靠翻唱走红，然后被邀请去参加了一场晚会。

“赵老师，你的声音很容易辨认。你说你的人生中没有许嘉陪你走过寂寂无名的岁月，但是赵老师，你在无形中陪我走了很久很久。如果知道你一个人那么孤独，我一定不会等到现在才来认识你，希望现在还不算晚。”

赵磊被这奇妙的缘分震惊到不能言语，只是怔怔地看着焉栩嘉。

焉栩嘉伸手在发愣的赵磊脸上捏出一个笑容，“虽然赵老师哭起来很好看，但是还是要多笑笑哦~”

赵磊伸手拍掉焉栩嘉的手，“也不知道谁是小哭包。”

“……”早知道就不提这么丢脸的经历了！

两人聊天的声音很小，所以大家也没有听清到底聊了什么内容。何文武觉得这段聊天的画面很可以，结束拍摄后忍不住好奇问两人都聊了什么这么投入。

赵磊：“没什么。”

焉栩嘉：“瞎聊呗。”

何文武也没继续问，拍摄符合要求就行，其他的导演不需要操心。

交换了秘密的两人再加上奇妙的缘分加成关系有了质的飞跃，亲密度以肉眼可见的速度增长了起来，两人在片场就跟自带屏障一样将其他人都隔了开来。

休息时间何文武看着不远处。焉栩嘉在赵磊身上挂着，赵磊丝毫没有推开的意思，反而拿过刚到的星巴克插好了吸管再递给焉栩嘉。

副导演见何文武看得入迷忍不住问他看什么呢，何文武指了指焉栩嘉和赵磊的方向，说：“你不觉得他俩越来越像罗磊和许嘉了吗？”

“嗯，是像。”副导演赞同地点点头。

剧本已经拍到罗磊和许嘉第二次成功出道的部分，宣布罗磊出道的那一刻许嘉比罗磊还要兴奋，抱着他晃来晃去，罗磊揽着许嘉的腰带着安抚意味地轻拍着。发表完出道感言，罗磊走过长长的星光通道站到属于自己的出道位，然后静静等待着宣布许嘉的最终名次。毫无意外地许嘉成功出道，说完出道感言后和罗磊一样走上通往成团的通道。罗磊走到通道的终点位置向许嘉挥挥手，于是许嘉再也按耐不住心中的喜悦向罗磊飞奔过去，而罗磊像四年前一样接住了他，许嘉激动地将腿也盘到了罗磊身上，两人紧密相拥，罗磊红了眼眶，许嘉一脸失而复得的雀跃。

赵磊和焉栩嘉对这段的时候，焉栩嘉看着赵磊清瘦的体型担忧道，“赵老师，你真的能接住我吗？”

“不瞒你说，我可是有八块腹肌的人。”赵磊跟焉栩嘉在一起久了渐渐变得话多起来，甚至也开始同焉栩嘉开玩笑说些臭屁的自恋发言。

“是吗？眼见为实哦赵老师~”焉栩嘉挑眉坏笑。

赵磊没好气地嗔了焉栩嘉一眼，“放心吧，能接住。”

正式开拍的时候没想到赵磊真的成功接住了焉栩嘉甚至还无压力地转了个圈，补了一些细节镜头后何文武宣布过了。

焉栩嘉习惯性地揽着赵磊往休息区走。“赵老师可以啊，没想到还真能接住我。”

赵磊闻言活动活动胳膊，做出伤到的表情，“嘉嘉，没想到你体重深藏不露啊，我觉得你可以适当减减。”

“赵老师，你这话就不对了，我这是结实！虽然早期我确实有那么点点偏胖，主要还是因为婴儿肥显得。可是我现在可是标准男模身材，粉丝都夸我是穿衣显瘦脱衣有肉呢~”

“你还脱过？”

“就拍杂志封面的时候啊，赵老师没有过吗？”

“没啊，我禁欲系。”

……聊天结束。

收工的时候何文武突然把焉栩嘉和赵磊叫住。

“何导，有事吗？”焉栩嘉问。

“接下来的戏份是相对来说比较轻松，可以说是两人除了前四年之后又一段美好无忧的时光。其他的我倒是不担心，嘉嘉的演技没话说磊磊现在的状态也很好。但是有一点是这期间两人是室友，为了更好地找到室友的感觉我建议你们从现在开始住一起。”

“啊？”赵磊迷茫。

“诶？”焉栩嘉迷茫中带着中奖的喜悦。

“有什么问题吗？酒店房间加张床就行了，这也不算条件艰苦吧？”何导巧妙地将两人同住的问题转换成了剧组条件优劣的问题，身为演员当然不能让导演觉得自己不能吃苦。

“没问题。”两人异口同声。

回酒店后赵磊和焉栩嘉站在房间门口面面相觑，气势一时变得有些微妙。

“赵老师换了环境应该不容易入睡吧？”焉栩嘉打破沉默。

“嗯，有点。”

“那…我搬去你房间？我在哪里都能睡好的。”

“好。”

助理要帮焉栩嘉收拾收拾搬过去，焉栩嘉拒绝了，只回房间拿了睡衣换洗衣服和自己的洗漱用品。

晚上两人在同一个房间躺在各自的床上辗转反侧，屋子里突然多了另一个人的呼吸怎么都觉得有些别扭和尴尬，尤其最近两人的关系也有些无法言喻。

“你不是在哪里都能睡着吗？”赵磊问焉栩嘉。

“以前是这样。”

“那现在怎么睡不着？”

“赵老师，我觉得是你的问题。”

“瞎说，我又没扒拉你眼皮。”

“你在扒拉我心跳。”

房间里没有光，赵磊自然看不到焉栩嘉说这句话时的表情。只知道他说的时候语气都没有起伏，就像在说今天吃了什么一样正常。可正是因为太过正常所以显得更加真实，凭空叫赵磊的心跳也跟着乱了节奏。

“嘉嘉，我不是罗磊。”

“我知道，所以下了戏我从不叫你磊磊、磊哥，甚至那些在剧本里没出现几次的许嘉对罗磊的昵称。赵老师，我一直都很清醒。”

隔了很久赵磊才从被窝里传出闷闷的声音，“知道了，快睡吧。”

接下来的剧情果然和何导说的一样轻松，无非是罗磊和许嘉跟其他队友一起上节目、一起搞创作、一起游玩，只是两人总是不由自主腻在一起，藏不了的眼神，瞒不了的触碰，忍不了的提及，介于两人已是多年队友的关系一切看起来理所应当，只是有些事情已在悄无声息地变化着。

意外发生在一场演唱会上。

罗磊和许嘉两人在演唱会上合作了一首歌，将现场气氛一度带向高/潮。但是罗磊太沉迷于表演没有注意到升降台已经落下，不小心踩了空掉了下去。罗磊临场反应极快，演唱并未中断，升降台将他送回舞台完成了剩下的表演。

何文武一早就说了这段舞台表演会录整场所以焉栩嘉和赵磊两人的舞台展现必须完美。赵磊倒是无压力，但是他却忍不住担心焉栩嘉，毕竟他是个演员，早年还上上综艺参加参加活动唱唱歌，后来就专注演戏不再上节目了，偶尔参加也是宣传作品，基本上玩玩游戏露露面就好。

当咬字清晰节奏稳定的rap用焉栩嘉特有的低音唱出来时赵磊实实在在被惊艳了一把，这个人要是做爱豆也会是顶流吧。

表演结束，两人刚脱离观众的视线许嘉就连忙去关心罗磊有没有受伤，罗磊这才露出有些吃痛的表情开始一瘸一拐地走路。

“不碍事，就是好像扭到了。”罗磊轻松道。

许嘉听了罗磊的话并没有因此放松，板着脸扶着罗磊往休息室走。照顾罗磊坐下后，许嘉连忙去跟随行的医务人员要了云南白药喷雾。医务人员准备帮罗磊上药，许嘉却接过药在罗磊面前蹲下，不由分说地帮他脱了鞋子和袜子，扭到的脚踝看上去已经有些红肿。许嘉一言不发地往伤处喷了药，然后一手扶着罗磊的脚一手在伤处按摩帮助吸收。

“以后不要这么不小心了，舞台疯子。”许嘉又生气又心疼。

“嗯，知道了。”罗磊像个做错事的孩子一样诚恳地认错。

何文武刚喊了卡，焉栩嘉那边就炸了。

“赵老师你是猪吗？这是拍戏，你只需要演的像扭到的样子就好了，其他的有特效妆搞定，你至于真的把脚给扭了吗？”

“喂，那你之前还说让我入戏呢！”赵磊反驳道。

“我让你入戏我让你弄伤自己了吗？”焉栩嘉并没有停下按摩的手。

“要你管。”赵磊把头偏向一边。

“好啊，既然赵老师要我管那我就管了。”焉栩嘉脸不红心不跳地故意曲解赵磊的意思。

“……”

何文武看着吵吵闹闹的两人喜忧参半。

收工后焉栩嘉将那瓶云南白药顺手带着了，晚上洗漱后再房间里又帮赵磊上药。赵磊挣扎着要自己来但是没拗过焉栩嘉便随他去了。

“赵老师经常弄伤自己吗？”

“不会啊，歌手又不是什么高危职业。”想了想，赵磊问焉栩嘉：“那你呢？你们演员拍戏好像经常会受伤。”

焉栩嘉一句【早习惯了】到了嘴边又咽了下去，喊苦或者卖敬业人设从来都不是他的风格。可是眼前的人是赵磊，所以他不介意在赵磊面前袒露自己并不坚强的一面，最好赵磊还能因此心疼一下。

“嗯，也还好。冬天在零度的水里泡几个小时，夏天裹着羽绒服烤火炉都是家常便饭。拍武打戏的时候花样就更多了，因为吊威亚受伤，因为道具受伤，因为别人走位错误受伤……”

焉栩嘉说起这些的时候明明轻松得像在讲笑话，可赵磊偏偏听出了一些脆弱感。

“辛苦了。”赵磊抽出在焉栩嘉手里的脚，然后蹲下去抱住了焉栩嘉，就像那次在天台上焉栩嘉抱他一样。

“每次想到曾经有个人那样照顾过我的自尊就不觉得辛苦了。”焉栩嘉回抱住赵磊。

“其实我当时只是举手之劳，甚至我都忘记有那么一件事了，没想到你记了那么久。”

“那是因为赵老师天性善良，帮助别人的事情一定做了很多所以不记得也正常。”

“嘉嘉，我可能没有你想象中那么好。”赵磊轻声道。

“赵老师，我只相信我感受到的。而且，你比我想象中还要好。”

“那是因为有剧本加成。”

听了赵磊的话焉栩嘉轻笑一下，“不急，那等拍摄结束了再慢慢说。”

赵磊没再继续找理由，似乎也默认了焉栩嘉的提议。

两年后，罗磊和许嘉二次选秀入选的限定团已经解散。此时的许嘉已经是国内顶尖影视院校的大二学生，准备向影视圈发展，而罗磊也即将从国内顶尖音乐院校的音乐剧专业毕业。

许嘉低调参加了罗磊的毕业演出。罗磊此次反串了一个女性角色，不管从肢体上还是声音上难度都大大增加。当舞台的灯光打在罗磊身上时，许嘉瞬间被吸引一下看得痴迷。

“咔！”焉栩嘉和赵磊演得正投入，何文武却叫停了。何导拿起大喇叭喊道：“焉栩嘉！你的表情收一收！许嘉看到罗磊是惊艳又心动，但是你刚刚眼神太欲了。罗磊是在舞台上不是在床上！”

何文武说戏一向直接，觉得哪里有问题每次都直言不讳。但是焉栩嘉和赵磊两人却被何导刚刚一番话闹得满脸通红。过了会儿焉栩嘉才回答，“知道了。”

罗磊表演结束后许嘉便溜去了后台，将事先准备好的花束递给罗磊。

“磊哥，毕业快乐！”许嘉祝贺道。

“刚刚表演怎么样？”罗磊接过花束粲然一笑。

“非常好看！”顿了顿许嘉又道，“你尤其好看。”

罗磊连忙去捂许嘉的嘴并向四周看了看，还好没人注意他们。

罗磊带着警告意味地瞪了许嘉一眼才松开手，“我去换衣服，你在这等我。”

“好。”许嘉笑得甜腻。

罗磊换完衣服后因为大家都着急结束后去参加各种聚餐，一时间化妆室就剩罗磊和许嘉两人了。罗磊坐在化妆镜前开始卸假发和妆容，刚把假发摘掉许嘉却已经坐在了罗磊面前的化妆台上，一手拿着卸妆湿巾一手抬起罗磊的下巴准备给罗磊卸妆。

“嘉嘉，别闹。”

“别怕，没人。”

许嘉说着已经开始仔仔细细地给罗磊卸妆，力度不轻不重刚刚好，不至于弄疼也不至于卸不干净。没一会儿罗磊便褪去艳丽的妆容换上了原本清秀的脸庞。许嘉将罗磊嘴唇上最后一点口红小心翼翼地擦了干净，却并没有松开抬着罗磊下巴的手，反而就着这个姿势深情地看着罗磊然后俯下身一点点靠近。感知到许嘉想做什么，罗磊却像被禁锢般无法动弹反而配合地闭上了眼睛。

“老徐，等我下！刚手机落化妆室忘记装包里了。”

化妆室的门被推开，许嘉已经迅速闪到了罗磊旁边的位置坐着。

“罗磊，你还不走吗？”进来的人同罗磊打招呼。

“哦…马上。”罗磊磕巴道。

是差点水到渠成的一个吻，也是差点就水到渠成的一段关系。

演完这段戏的这天赵磊和焉栩嘉的心情都不太好，因为从这之后罗磊和许嘉便不能向从前般几乎每天都在一起了，如果那个吻没有被打扰，后面很多故事都会被改写。

“好可惜啊…”赵磊唏嘘道。

“是啊，要不我们替他们弥补下遗憾？”焉栩嘉作势要去亲赵磊，赵磊立马红着脸躲开，焉栩嘉心情大好的继续道，“或者，赵老师要不要早点开始考虑？”

“我们又不是他们。”赵磊嘟囔。

“多绕了点路罢了，他们不会错过的。我们也是。”焉栩嘉肯定。

“你怎么知道？是不是你剧本里还有我这里没有的情节啊？”

“没有，结局未定。何导和编剧的意思是看拍摄情况和演员状态决定最终的结局。”

赵磊突然想到别的事情，好奇地向焉栩嘉请教，“话说剧组拍戏不都按场景拍吗？为什么我们剧组几乎是按照故事时间线拍的？”

“大概是何导比较任性吧。”事实是焉栩嘉有参与影片的投资，之所以按照时间线拍只不过是为了方便赵磊入戏。好在这部剧重复的场景不多而且相距都不远，所以按照时间线来除了多耗费些时间和金钱倒也不算很折腾。

“对了，你上次不是说那次5月20日许嘉是准备告白的嘛，那后来那么久的时间为什么没有再提啊？”赵磊最近关于许嘉和罗磊的问题很多，不知道是为了搞清楚他们的关系还是弄明白自己和焉栩嘉的关系。

“我的理解是，刚心动的时候难免抑制不住，要是趁着冲动在一起了也就在一起了。可是经历过失而复得之后人会变得小心翼翼，两个人好不容易能一起出道如果告白没成功，那可能这段美好时光也没了，所以宁愿你来我往地暧昧着。”

“是我无法理解的领域。”赵磊对焉栩嘉的回答捉摸不透便放弃了。

焉栩嘉轻叹口气，“唉，恋爱小白。”

“你说什么？”

“没什么，挺好的。”

拍摄接近尾期的时候《寻星》官博发了赵磊和焉栩嘉的角色定妆照进行了官宣，一时间热度居高不下。影帝加歌王的配置让人期待不已，虽说有些人难免担心赵磊的演技，但是大家的好奇程度远远超过了担忧程度，电影未播先火。

剧组这时候迎来了首次探班，只是谁也没想到前来探班的居然是秦筱——焉栩嘉的绯闻女友。两人的绯闻从焉栩嘉十九岁两人合作了一部偶像剧开始就没间断过，时不时地来那么一下比闹钟都准。

直到听到剧组工作人员的小声议论赵磊才想起来好像是有这么一号人，之前在微博热搜看到过。看着秦筱在焉栩嘉面前巧笑嫣然的样子，赵磊不知道为什么心里有些酸酸的。

而秦筱那边也注意到了赵磊，发现照顾赵磊的助理正是焉栩嘉的助理之一时脸色有些不好看。不过还是过来和赵磊打了招呼，感谢赵磊在片场对焉栩嘉的照顾。

“应该的。”赵磊回了三个字就不再想说话，拿剧本盖住脸躺在躺椅上假寐，没一会儿真的睡了过去。

眼看快开拍了焉栩嘉才过来把赵磊叫醒，赵磊睡眼惺忪，假装不经意地问道，“走了？”

“嗯。”

“挺配的。”赵磊扔下这句话便起身去准备拍摄了。

这场戏里，许嘉在拍摄期间传出绯闻，然而许嘉第一反应不是要怎么处理而是要跟罗磊解释。他给罗磊打了好几个电话才被接通，接通后许嘉连忙一通解释，说只是绯闻他和那个人一点关系都没有，罗磊只是淡淡地回了句，“知道了。”

许嘉放心不下趁着拍摄间隙连夜去找罗磊，开门的是一身酒气的罗磊。

许嘉突然觉得什么解释都是无力的，因为罗磊因为这件事情难过了。像他那样的人居然因为自己的绯闻而买醉，那自己就是错了。

许嘉走进去一把抱住罗磊，“磊磊，那不是真的。我…”

“嘘~”罗磊将手指放在许嘉嘴唇上阻止了他即将脱口而出的表白。罗磊把头靠在许嘉肩上，喃喃道，“嘉嘉，再等一等好不好。等我们都站在顶峰，等我们有能力和现实对抗，再来说接下来的话好不好？”

许嘉愣了愣，点头说好。

这场戏被何导NG了很多遍，到后面何文武忍不住开始吼，“不对，情绪不对。罗磊你更想要的是未来长久的厮守，所以才对许嘉说这段话。可是赵磊你怎么回事，你的表现让我觉得你压根是不想听许嘉解释才胡编的理由。你再好好想想，找到情绪了再拍！”

何导说完之后，焉栩嘉直接拽着赵磊去了俩人的专属化妆间，里面的人立马识趣地退了出去。焉栩嘉关上门，然后上前抱住赵磊。

“赵老师，你听我解释。”

赵磊极力挣扎着，“焉栩嘉你发什么神经，你有什么好向我解释的？你当真以为你是许嘉我是罗磊啊？”

“那你现在在别扭什么？”焉栩嘉问。

“我…我没有。”赵磊不敢直视焉栩嘉的眼睛。

怀里的赵磊不再挣扎焉栩嘉才缓缓道，“赵磊，我要解释，我必须跟你解释。”

“快说。”赵磊这么说着但是表情却没有半点想听的意思。

“我跟秦筱不是你想的那种关系。还记得我最开始跟你说体验派式演戏容易出不来吗？跟她合作的时候我也没什么拍情感性的技巧，所以入戏了。但是我们并没有在一起，她只是吊着我，时不时地放出一点消息进行炒作。过了一段时间我才醒悟，她并不是角色里的样子。当时我们还在同一个公司所以也不可能闹得很僵，经纪人的意思是反正炒作也能帮我维持热度而我觉得这样真假难辨的消息也能挡一挡烂桃花所以一直也没管过。我也不知道她今天为什么会来。”

怀里的人动了动，有些不满。“你们拍戏怎么不仅身体受伤心灵也要受伤啊？”

焉栩嘉闻言笑出声来，“赵老师，你怎么这么可爱。怎么办，我心灵的创伤只能靠赵老师治愈了。”

“我今天看到秦筱看你的样子，我觉得她现在是真的喜欢你。”赵磊认真道。

“那又怎样，我又不喜欢她。我喜欢的是……”

“哎呀，闭嘴！该继续拍戏了。”赵磊挣脱出焉栩嘉的怀抱开了门率先走了出去，焉栩嘉笑了笑抬步跟上。

这一遍何导终于给过了。

晚上回到酒店，秦筱来剧组探班的消息又掀起一阵热度。虽然剧里许嘉和罗磊已经不是室友关系了，但是何文武没说让两人分开住两人也就一直住一起了。

赵磊躺床上刷着微博心里很不是滋味，于是一条条地念着网友的评论。

“筱筱居然去探班嘉嘉了，xql这么久没见一定很想念吧。”

“我怎么感觉秦筱这次探班很有深意呢？我记得《寻星》是双男主吧，秦筱这波明明就是宣示主权啊。”

……

焉栩嘉沉着脸出去打了个电话，打完电话回来没几分钟#焉栩嘉工作室声明#就登上了热搜。

赵磊点进去一看，是焉栩嘉工作室发布的单身声明，在声明中强调了焉栩嘉与秦筱一直是普通（前）同事关系，目前焉栩嘉仍是单身状态。赵磊这下才算是彻底放晴，开心了。

看着赵磊嘴角一点点蔓延的笑意，焉栩嘉迅速钻进赵磊被窝仗着体重优势压住了赵磊。

“赵老师，快说你今天是不是吃醋了。”

“没有。”

焉栩嘉立马去挠赵磊侧腰，“快说，有没有！”

“啊！没…没…有…有…”赵磊被挠得忍不住求饶。

“赵老师是不是喜欢我？”焉栩嘉又问。

赵磊定定地看着焉栩嘉没有回答，这次焉栩嘉挠他也没用了，焉栩嘉意识到赵磊可能有话要说，所以停下了动作。

“嘉嘉，我没办法回答你这个问题。我会在意你，会想和你在一起，会心疼你，会想保护你，也会因为你的身边出现其他人而不开心。这应该是喜欢，但是我分不清是罗磊对许嘉的喜欢，还是赵磊对焉栩嘉的。”

似乎怕自己的话伤害到焉栩嘉，赵磊又轻柔地问，“你懂吗？”

焉栩嘉扯出一个笑容，“我当然懂。可是赵老师我想告诉你，焉栩嘉喜欢赵磊。不是喜欢罗磊，也不是喜欢帮助过我的那个好人，而是和赵老师相处之后才认认真真开始喜欢赵老师的。我演过很多戏，所以你不用担心我是因为出不了戏，我只是真真切切地喜欢你。”

“傻不傻，万一我只是因为太入戏呢？”

“那我就让你入一辈子的戏。你的喜欢有我兜底，所以不要害怕。”

“你这样有打扰到我分辨戏里戏外。”

“没关系，我等你这么久了也不介意再继续等。”

《寻星》的拍摄已经到了尾声。在经历了各自的坎坷和彼此的相互鼓励之后罗磊和许嘉终于都站上了顶峰，成为了各自领域的熠熠发光的那颗星。

何文武把赵磊和焉栩嘉还有编剧叫到一起开始讨论《寻星》的结局，大家各抒己见。

“我觉得最后一场戏回天台拍吧。”赵磊给出自己的建议。

编剧和何导明显对这个提议很感兴趣，示意赵磊继续往下说。最终大家一致决定就按照这个来，但是最后一场演员可以临场发挥，后期会看着剪辑。

各自成名的罗磊和许嘉回到了当初那个差点让梦想破碎的天台，两人还带了啤酒上去。

罗磊和许嘉一起追忆当年，又一起倾述这些年，然后对着天空举杯，大喊：“我们做到了！”

喊完之后两人在天台上席地而坐。接下来就是演员临场发挥的部分。

许嘉看着罗磊出神，“磊哥，你知道当时你哭的时候我在想什么吗？”

“想什么？”

许嘉笑了笑，说：“我在想你哭起来真好看，但是我很心疼，所以我以后一定不会让你哭了。”

“嘉嘉，我有话跟你说。”罗磊朝许嘉勾勾手指，许嘉便凑了过去。

下一秒，罗磊在许嘉唇上印上蜻蜓点水的一个吻，刚要逃走许嘉却扣住罗磊后脑勺加深了这个吻。

开拍之前赵磊还不知道罗磊和许嘉的感情究竟是那种，于是在《寻星》的最后一个镜头里赵磊亲自给他们打上了爱情的烙印。

何文武喊了咔，面露忧虑。《寻星》杀青，全剧组互道辛苦。

庆功宴上何导喝多了拉着焉栩嘉苦口婆心地劝告，“嘉嘉，你跟我说你是不是想和赵磊搞真的？”

焉栩嘉看着赵磊笑而不答。

何导又继续说，“你是不是真的啊？你戏演得多出戏入戏都容易。但是赵磊不一样，你别把他带入戏了你自己却抽身了啊，你可不能欺负他。”

“何导你放心吧，欺负不了的。”

赵磊和焉栩嘉说了想冷静一段时间出戏，焉栩嘉便就真的没有干扰他。

《寻星》的预告片已经出来了，预告片分了梦想、付出、羁绊三个部分。

梦想的部分先是小罗磊和小许嘉约定【下一次我们一起把第三变成第一】，然后是罗磊写下的【不信命，靠自己】，接着是许嘉对着大海呼喊【总有人要成功的，那个人为什么不能是你呢】，接着闪过两人的舞台高光时刻，最后以两座奖杯的剪影结束。

付出的部分是少年脸上洋溢的笑和挥洒的汗水，是一次次的练习一次次的屡败屡战到万无一失，是罗磊掉下的舞台，也是许嘉爱豆转演员时面对满目质疑的咬牙坚持。

最出彩的是羁绊的部分。镜头里先是出现深夜聊天的两人随后是直播时飞奔而去的拥抱接着是成团期间许嘉从背后抱住罗磊转圈圈的画面，紧接着bgm突变，罗磊在哭背景传来许嘉的声音说你别吓我，接着是化妆室许嘉抬着罗磊下巴越靠越近的场景，画面再次变换，醉酒的罗磊将手指压在许嘉唇上，说“嘘…”，画面戛然而止。

赵磊看到预告片的时候甚至觉得这不是自己演的，随手将链接分享给焉栩嘉。过了会儿那边才回复说看过了。

赵磊有些气恼地把手机扔在一边，最近焉栩嘉跟拍戏时判若两人，从来不主动联系赵磊，虽说赵磊也清楚是自己要求冷静一段时间的，但就是忍不住想生气。

没一会儿手机收到提示，焉栩嘉转发了预告片的微博并写道：“你是照亮千万人的那颗星，也是我追寻多时的那颗星。”

广大吃瓜群众马上开始研究这句话，企图从中解析出罗磊和许嘉的关系。

而焉栩嘉和赵磊两人拉郎时代就存在的cp粉在《寻星》官宣才意识到两位真的认识了，而现在从预告片和焉栩嘉的转发来看貌似两人很值得深挖，有人大胆猜测这是焉栩嘉借着宣传电影的由头对赵磊的隔空表白。

赵磊看着焉栩嘉的转发笑了，随后直接转发了焉栩嘉的微博并写道，“此处bgm《夜空中最亮的星》”。

夜空中最亮的星，请指引我靠近你。

之前一起拍戏闲聊的时候赵磊还跟焉栩嘉说，为什么罗磊和许嘉两个人那么喜欢在微博上发些暗戳戳的东西，好幼稚的行为。

此刻赵磊突然明白了，原来在光天化日众目睽睽之下发一些只有彼此才能看懂的话有种刀头舔蜜的刺激。所有的不知所云都意有所指，那是只有彼此才能破译的爱情密码。

焉栩嘉的电话打了过来，赵磊接起。

“赵老师我看到你转我微博了，所以你是不是想好了？”焉栩嘉迫不及待。

“想什么？”赵磊明知故问。

“你先开下门。”

赵磊迷迷糊糊真的去开了门，结果焉栩嘉真的就在门口。

“你怎么知道我住哪里的？”

“问你经纪人要的啊。”

焉栩嘉进了屋关上门，一把把赵磊抱住。

“赵老师，跟我在一起吧。”

“你晾了我那么久还想我跟你在一起？”赵磊开始算账。

“赵老师是你说要冷静的诶。”

“你那是让我冷静还是想跟我冷战啊？”

“赵老师，明明是你要出戏的，我哪里敢叨扰你，现在又怪我不联系你。这是什么道理啊？”

“没办法，为师三十年了头一遭喜欢人，你得多担待。”

“行，我担待。”焉栩嘉抱着赵磊晃悠，突然感觉自己刚刚好像抓错了重点，“赵老师，你刚刚说你喜欢我？”

“你听岔了。”

“不可能，你就是说了。”

“焉栩嘉你好吵。”

“？？？赵老师，我不说话你说我不搭理你，我说话你又嫌我吵，你到底要我怎样…唔…”

焉栩嘉没想到自己被赵磊给强吻了，但很快就反客为主夺回了主动权。

一吻作罢，赵磊抱怨地嘟囔：“成年人谈恋爱就该有成年人谈恋爱的样子。”

成年人的爱情就是要亲近，要触碰，要亲吻，要在春意盎然里行风花雪月之事。

《寻星》正式上映，内地版删除了罗磊和许嘉最后的亲吻，但是也丝毫没有影响票房和口碑。大家万万没想到赵磊在这部戏里的演技居然挺好的，纷纷询问赵磊是否打算就此进入影视领域，赵磊回答并没有这个计划，《寻星》将是唯一一部影视作品。深感遗憾的粉丝赶在下映前又去贡献了一波票房。

只是赵磊同焉栩嘉聊到被删减的那个吻时都遗憾不已。

“怎么也是我荧幕第一且唯一的吻欸，怎么说删就删了。”

“要不官宣或结婚的时候我们放个十分钟的接吻视频上去？”

“太肉麻了，不要。”

“赵老师你怎么双标，为什么罗磊和许嘉的就可以放？”

“他们是观众的，你是我的。”

“原来赵老师才是行走的情话大全。输了输了，这辈子只能栽在你手里了。”

有杂志请赵磊和焉栩嘉一起拍了双人封面，采访的时候记者问赵磊为什么觉得罗磊和许嘉是爱情。

赵磊回答，因为在罗磊眼里许嘉很可爱啊。

记者又问焉栩嘉觉得赵磊可爱吗。

焉栩嘉回答，赵老师世界第一可爱。

可人儿惹我喜爱。

正文完。

——————小剧场——————

1、《寻星》主演

何文武一开始找到焉栩嘉来演这部电影的时候焉栩嘉并没有兴趣，随后何导说了天花乱坠的一堆，其中提到了可以请赵磊演唱主题曲。

“你刚刚说赵磊？歌王那个？”焉栩嘉问。

“对，就是他。”

“何导，你请赵磊演另一个主角我立马接。”

“……”

《寻星》拍摄结束后何文武才后知后觉地发现自己成了别人的鹊桥。

2、宠物博主

拍完《寻星》后赵磊才关注了焉栩嘉的微博，结果关注后系统提示分到宠物博主的分类，赵磊好奇地翻了翻。

《寻星》刚拍摄时。

焉栩嘉：今天见到了梦寐以求的兔兔，想要带回家养。

赵磊在天台哭崩溃时。

焉栩嘉：兔兔真的红眼睛了，好心疼。

赵磊演毕业音乐剧时。

焉栩嘉：今天也是被兔兔的美貌而折服的一天。

秦筱探班时。

焉栩嘉：兔兔今天不开心，可是急了居然也没咬人。好可爱，好喜欢。

天台亲吻时。

焉栩嘉：兔兔口感不错。

这条微博下有人惊道：【焉栩嘉你把养了这么久的兔兔给吃了吗？】

焉栩嘉回复：【嗯，养熟了就该吃了。】

赵磊翻完之后鬼使神差地咧着嘴拍了张门牙显著的自拍发了条微博，焉栩嘉很快点了赞。

3、关于食言

焉栩嘉第一次看到赵磊溢出生理性泪水时就知道有些话怕是要食言了。

在天台上说的不会再让你哭了，大概是做不到了。

偶尔也要坏心地惹你哭一哭，看你情动不已地求饶。当然，势必也会好好地耐心哄你。

4、钟意类型

《寻星》路演期间赵磊和焉栩嘉被问了很多问题。有一次有个粉丝问赵磊喜欢的类型是不是和罗磊的一样。

焉栩嘉听到这个问题便转头看着赵磊等着他的回答。这个问题两人刚认识那会儿焉栩嘉也问过赵磊，当时他说不知道。

赵磊拿着话筒想了想，不经意转头对上了焉栩嘉的视线，然后心里有了答案。

“遇到那个人之前，喜欢的类型是空白；遇到那个人之后，喜欢的类型是特指。”

5、超清片源

《寻星》在非大陆地区上映后，片尾罗磊与许嘉的吻戏终于被内地粉丝知晓。

虽然只看到了外网上几张不清楚的图片，但不管是剧中两人的cp粉，还是现实中焉栩嘉和赵磊的cp粉都因此吃饱餍足。

焉栩嘉是在自己的微博评论里得知有这么一个群体存在的，好奇心作祟便直接搜索了关键词，然后进入了一个让自己身心愉悦的新世界。

在这里，赵磊与自己相爱了千千万万遍，每一个刻意或不经意的互动都被他们解读出一百零八种嗑法。焉栩嘉这才明白了一千个读者就有一千个哈姆雷特的真谛，不过这里着实算得上是互联网中的世外桃源，赵磊和自己的。

这天焉栩嘉冲浪时看到了有人分享的模糊不清的吻戏照片，评论一片欢天喜地。焉栩嘉从来不知道，原来自己和赵磊在一起会让这么多人兴奋不已，想到赵磊也一直遗憾内地版被删减了最后的吻戏，焉栩嘉心里有了决定。

半个小时后，有个低级小号在cp超话上传了《寻星》吻戏的超清片段，配文：你说你不喜欢留遗憾。

注：《寻星》剧本基于xwz再创作，时间线有打乱，勿上升勿上升勿上升。


End file.
